This application is a competitive renewal for a training grant entitled "Regulation of cellular growth and differentiation", originally funded in 1993. The goal of this grant proposal remains unchanged, that is to provide solid training to pre- and postdoctoral trainees in contemporary cancer biology, so that they can pursue independent careers in this discipline. A group of 19 investigators with clear focus in cancer research are seeking funds to train 4 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral fellows through this program. The preceptors are derived from seven departments of the. These include the Department of Cell Biology, Department of Environmental Health, Department of Developmental Biology, Department of Internal Medicine, Department of Molecular Genetics, Department of Genome Sciences, and Department of Molecular and Cellular Physiology. All of the training faculty members are well funded by NIH and other funding agencies, such as American Cancer Society and DOD Breast Cancer Program. Research supports of a majority of the training faculty come from National Cancer Institute. As detailed in the body of this proposal, active collaborations exist among the training grant faculty. With the strong backing of the Medical Center Administration, the cancer program has seen a remarkable growth in the past five years with new recruitments at the center. This has benefited the training grant and has improved our efforts to recruit trainees of higher caliber. Efforts to recruit the best trainees, including minority candidates will continue. Entering predoctoral candidates have undergraduate bachelor's degree in biological, chemical or physical sciences. Postdoctoral candidates must have a Ph.D., M.D., or D.V.M. and proven academic excellence. A well-defined training program, with new training approaches, is outlined for pre- and postdoctoral trainees that include mandatory participation in a course on Biology of Cancer, Cancer Journal Club, Cancer Seminar Series, "Awareness to Cancer Patient Care", Scientific Writing and Annual Retreat. The evaluation of the program and the progress of the trainees will be periodically reviewed by the Advisory and the Executive Committees. Past trainees of this program have gone on to careers in cancer research at excellent institutions. We are committed to produce well-trained researchers, who conform to the criteria for cancer research training envisioned by the NCI. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]